


Free Day

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (the only lesbians i know), APH Rare Pair Week 2020, F/F, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, all the pining, oblivious pining lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Nyo!Lithuania and Nyo!Romania get caught in the rain. It's totally fine, it's not like they're both pining- oh wait.
Relationships: Lithuania/Romania (Hetalia)
Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787077
Kudos: 5





	Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> I love nothing more than writing two women who are infatuated by each other. It's almost my thing. Almost. 
> 
> Anyway, I LOVE nyo!talia, and I have since I was younger and first started in the fandom! I'm not going to say I had a major crush on Nyo!Belarus and regular Norway, but I definitely did. I'm not ashamed, we all get crushes on fictional characters when we're in our preteens.
> 
> Anyway, another one of my beloved LietRo! I will make this a pairing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had all started with the rain pouring down. Romania hardly seemed concerned, even as her makeup ran down her face (the mascara and lipstick dripped down her face and made her look like she had gotten into a fist fight), but Lithuania was already checking her weather app, to see if rain had been reported.

"I like this kind of weather," Romania commented, though she'd also said that two hours beforehand, when the weather was sunny.

"Your makeup is dripping," Lithuania told her, uncertainly.

Romania beamed at her. Her bright white teeth stood out sharply against the red of her lips.

"I've been told it makes me look intimidating," she chirped. "I've always wanted to be intimidating."

Lithuania held in the comment that she would intimidate anyone if she just bared her teeth at them as often as she did Lithuania. Instead, she grabbed Romania's hand and started tugging her along to go back to Romania's place.

"Oh my, Darling," Romania giggled. "How forward!"

"You can get soaked, if you want," Lithuania stated, releasing the other woman's hand.

"I was joking!" Romania pouted, grabbing Lithuania's hand with both of hers.

They arrived at Romania's place quickly. Romania wrung out her hair on the front mat, at the same time shucking her long overcoat to reveal the white button-up beneath. The shoulders were slightly damp, allowing Lithuania to see a hint of Romania's skin. Lithuania ignored that, choosing instead to shuck her own coat and hang it beside Romania's.

"Wool coats are handy, aren't they?" Romania asked cheerfully, referring to how dry the pair of them were. The hem of her long, red skirt was also damp, most likely from the splashes made by her boots. 

"It was cold today, even before it started raining, any other coat would've been foolish," Lithuania replied.

Romania laughed. Her hair was draped over one shoulder, right beside the ridiculous jabot collar of her shirt, the black ribbon and brooch already drenched from remaining uncovered by her heavy overcoat. Her hair darkened to a light brown from the rain, liquid seeping into her white shirt. The strap of her black bra was visible. Romania's delicate wrist's were bared as her sleeves were pushed up. 

"Reports say that the rain may cause a bit of flooding," Romania hummed, looking at her phone. "You might as well stay the night, Dear. I'll loan you something to wear and I can throw your clothes in the dryer, in the meantime."

"I wouldn't want to put you out," Lithuania mumbled, a light blush on her cheeks as she realized how close she'd come to being caught staring.

"It wouldn't put me out at all!" Romania beamed, wiping off her face with the sleeve of her coat. She had three other overcoats, the same type just different colours, right beside the red one. Ridiculous.

"We should shower and get changed before either of us gets cold!" Romania commented, leading the way further into her house. The back of her shirt was nearly transparent, her back and black bra's clasps on display. "You're a bit taller than me, but I'm sure I'll find something to fit you."

"Thank you," Lithuania murmured.

"It's no problem at all," Romania said, smiling over her shoulder.

Lithuania exited the bathroom after a five minute shower. Romania was on her bed, already dressed in fuzzy pajama pants and a pastel, flowery nightgown with long sleeves. Lithuania was in a similar nightgown, but she wasn't wearing the pajama pants with it, leaving her long, defined legs on display. Romania hummed, sitting up on her elbows.

"Would you like to borrow a hairbrush?" she asked, as polite as possible.

"Yes, please," Lithuania responded.

Lithuania brushed her long hair in Romania's room. Her long, calloused fingers wrapped around the handle of Romania's own brush. She brushed in long, torturous strokes that made Romania want to salivate. Her hair was so long, looked so soft, Romania could hardly resist reaching out to touch. 

"Can I go get some water?" Lithuania asked, shyly.

"Of course!" Romania said excitedly. "Make yourself at home!"

Lithuania gave a half smile in return, exiting swiftly. Romania flopped back onto her bed. Lithuania never wore so little clothing. She was always dressed in a smart button down and slacks, with her long coat over top. She seemed on edge most of the time, as though someone would attack her at any moment. Sometimes, she relaxed. The furrow between her brows softened, her brows lifted, she smiled a bit. Romania adored such times.

Lithuania's strong back had carried so much weight, Romania knew. It was scarred and hurt. Romania wanted, one day, to touch Lithuania as gently as she deserved, as lovingly as she could handle. Romania almost purred at the thought.

"I've only this room," Romania said apologetically, when Lithuania returned. "I don't get a lot of company."

"I thought you said Moldova wants to visit," Lithuania stated.

"She likes to sleep in the same bed," Romania cooed. "She so cute, sometimes she asks me to check under the bed for monsters. Of course, I keep all the monsters in the basement, but she always worries they'll creep up through the floorboards! Darling!"

"She sounds cute," Lithuania allowed, smiling a bit as she sat on the bed.

Romania smiled at her. For a moment, they both admired each other. Lithuania admired the soft curve of Romania's pink lips, the creases around her eyes, the hypnotizing red of those eyes. Romania admired Lithuania's strong jaw, softened by her smile, the most dazzling smile Romania had the honour of seeing, small as it was, and the gentle green. Eventually, they both snapped out of it, laying on opposite sides of the bed to nurse their fierce blushes.

"Good night, Dear," Romania said, trying to sound unaffected. "Don't hesitate to ask if you are in need of anything."

"Thank you," Lithuania said in a voice just above a whisper. "Good night, Romania."

When, in the morning, they woke up curled around each other, they blamed the cold weather.


End file.
